gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
America
America en español Estados Unidos, es una canción del musical West Side Story que fue presentada en el episodio The First Time, durante el estreno de la obra. Es cantada principalmente por Santana en su rol de Anita, aunque también hay algunas pocas líneas de los personajes Rosalia, Bernardo, Chino y Riff interpretados por Tina, Puck, Rory y Mike respectivamente. Contexto de la canción Se presenta en la noche de estreno del musical de West Side Story como el gran número musical de la obra, siendo el que tiene mayor participación de todo el elenco que participa del musical, a excepción de los personajes principales, Maria (Rachel) y Tony (Blaine). Letra Santana Puerto Rico thumb My heart's devotion Let it sink back in the ocean Always the hurricanes blowing Always the population growingthumbAnd the money owing And the sunlight streaming And the natives steaming I like the island Manhattan (I know you do!) Smoke on your pipe And put that in! Chicas I like to be in America! O.K. by me in America! Everything free in America. Puck For a small fee in America! Santana Buying on credit is so nice. Puck thumbOne look at us, and they charge twice. Tina I have my own washing machine. Rory What will you have, though, to keep clean? Santana Skyscrapers bloom in America, Tina Cadillacs zoom in America, Santana Industry boom in America. Chicos Twelve in a room in America! Santana Lots of new housing with more space. Puck Lots of doors slamming in our face. Santana I'll have a terrace apartment. Puck Better get rid of your accent. Santana Life can be bright in America. Chicos If you can fight in America. Chicas Life is allright in America. Chicos If your all-white in America. la-la-la-la-la America... America la-la-la-la-la America... America Chicas Here you are free and you have pride. Mike Long as you stay on your own side. Chicaa Free to be anything you choose. Mike Free to wait tables and shine shoes! Chicas I like to be in America! O.K. by me in America! Everything free in America. Puck For a small fee in America! Chicas I like to be in America! O.K. by me in America! Everything free in America. Chicos For a small fee in America! Chicos If your all-white in America. la-la-la-la-la America... America la-la-la-la-la America... America Curiosiades *En la canción presentada en el capítulo, Emma menciona que Artie quiso agregar a Los Jets en la canción, y que esperaba que ese arreglo le gustara al publico. *Esta es la primera vez que Rory tiene un solo en una canción con los miembros de New Directions. *Naya Rivera, quien interpreta a Santana, es mitad puertorriqueña. En los primeros versos de la letra se menciona este país. *El cabello de Santana y Brittany está fijado hacia arriba para parecer más corto. *En la versión original de West Side Story, los Jets no aparecen en este número (como bien dijo Emma). Es probable que no hayan sido incluidos por falta de tiempo, y la inhabilidad de tener un número con los Jets. En la serie se dice que la desición fue de Artie. *El elenco hizo la versión cinematográfica, no la versión representad, ya que la última no incluye ningún cantante masculino. *La versión acapella muestra que Puck lidera a los Sharks, y Mike lidera a los Jets en sus respectivas partes. *Una gran parte de la canción fue cortada tanto en el episodio como en la versión de estudio. *Una de las chicas que baila durante la interpretación está vestida igual que las chicas de New Directions y las Troubletones estuvieron vestidas en las nacionales 2012 más tarde en la temporada. *De acuerdo con el guión original, conseguido y publicado por The Box Scene Project, esta canción estaba inicialmente pensada para ser mezclada con Jai Ho. Fuente Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|290px|America - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|West Side Story - America Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The First Time Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones del musical West Side Story Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rory